Various systems exist for performing cashless shopping. These systems utilize so-called electronic money (hereafter referred to as an electronic value). However, since an electronic value is comprised of data, there is a danger that such a value may be improperly used or manipulated by unauthorized persons posing as claimants or owners. It is therefore necessary to devise an operating system which is able to provide security for cashless transactions, and to prevent problems of misuse and fraud.
However, in providing such a system a drawback is encountered in that transactions become more complicated and time consuming, and less efficient.